Ed,Edd n Eddy the Next Gen 1: The EdTouchables
by fire dragon 2000
Summary: A "Serial toucher" is on the loose and only the eds can find and stop him but they make an unwilling discovery...
1. Introduction to all you total idiots

Chapter 1

Introduction to allo you total idiots

Whoa! Whoa,whoa, whoa!

In case you don't know anything about Ed, Edd n Eddy or you have but went through a Rip Van Winkle like coma, then I must tell you about a little place they live in.

We must find ourselves in a small, obscure Cul-De-Sac in Canada(so weird!)called Peach Creek. It wasn't high on parenting so the kids "ruled" the place.

There are a total of 12 kids(if you count a few 13 year olds...)that live here and things go well here. Usually.

What did I say? Usually? I meant that part.

There are 3 kids in particular: Ed(a tall and dumb lug of a friend), Edd(an eduacated yet wimpy genius) and Eddy(a scamming and small jerk with 3 long hairs sticking out).

They are both friends but people would, instead of calling them friends, call them fiends for theme causing alot of trouble around the Cul-De-Sac.

The other people are bike riding jerkwad Kevin, beutiful Nazz, religious Rolf, Johnny 2x4, his wooden friend plank(really?), bullied Jimmy and hurricane of a temper Sarah.

NOW you get it. Now lets cut to Double D's house.


	2. Double D's dillemma

Chapter 2:

Double D's Dillema

Double D was so busy that he just couldn't stand coming out of the house.

He was labeling everything. . Even the bed and toilet.

"Lets see," he said to himself while counting all his ants in his antfarm. "385, no. 4747, no. Oohh, I like how you did with the tunnel. Yes! 4837!"

Then the doorbell rang. Double D quickly got outside and found...nothing. He went back in, dumbfounded.

Then it rang again. Double went out and saw...nothing...again. He checked the doorknob and he found it was still working very well. He went back in, calm.

Before he could even get up the front stairs, the doorbell rung again. Now aroused, he went back out but then he said "Now PLEASE!"

Before he knew it, a pail of water fell on top of his head. Now he went back up, drenched.

You can guess what happend next. Double D got back out and saw nothing that was going to hit him from above but in front of him a stinking trout hit him in the face.

Now angered, he stormed back up. He now smelled like a Wyvern at a G7 meeting.

Again the doorbell rung for the final time. Double, now furious, looked out and saw his friend, Eddy staring at him.

"Hey Double D. Whats shaking?" he said.

"It's going wel- You didn't keep ringing the doorbell DID YOU?" Double D said, now sounding very dangerous.

"Me? Nah! So can I come in?" Eddy said. "Sure." said a now calm Double D.

Before Eddy went into his room, Double D said "Wait, you know the rules. Wear the slippers here and take off those shoes."

Eddy groaned and he soon wore the bunny rabbit slippers. He hated this routine.

If that wasn't enough, Eddy was asaulted by a vaccum cleaner. "You'll be clean in no time now!" said Double D as Eddy struggled.

When it was over, Double D said "After you Eddy".

"Yep," Eddy groaned "After me.".

When they got in, Eddy started jumping on the bed so much that he stuck on the ceiling.

"EDDY! Quit it!" said Double D, who didn't like it when this happened.

Eddy soon switched the shoe label with the bed label, making Double D shout "Put those back where they belong!"

"Fine. Don't have a bird." but Eddy secretly replaced the bed label with the toilet. "So can we get Ed now?"

"Eddy, let me put one more la-ACK!" Double D gasped when he saw that his magnifying glass was, as he said, gone.

"You probably misplaced it." said Eddy.

"MISPLACED IT? IS NOTHING SACRED!" Double D shouted while pushing Eddy away.

"Everything is soiled!" Double D said while throwing away a few things in his sorrow while holing a skull. "Who would do such a thing?"

"Who would violate this room...WITH FILTHY HANDS!" Double D said while dropping the skull.

"Oh Eddy, I feel sick, I CAN"T BREATH!" then eddy hit Double D with the bed.

"Thank you Eddy...I think." Double D said. "I needed that."

"Anytime. I mean, you can't anyone touch your stuff. It's not right." said Eddy. "Race you to Ed's house!"

And they soon ran to the house.


	3. Sarah's wrath

Chapter 3

Sarah's Wrath

Meanwhile in Ed's house, Ed was watching the 3 minute french 1896 horror film that was directed by Georges Melies: The House of the Devil. He liked that sort of film.

Eddy and Double D were just outside the house. Eddy cralwed through the window but the window slammed on Double D's face.

Eddy told Double D to be queit because the 2 were sneaking behind Ed a few minutes later.

Ed however grabbed Eddy and said "Hey Eddy! Whats up!".

"Dogpile!" Double D said and then in the blink of an eye, the Eds were duking it out in an atom shaped tussle.

After that Ed had the grasp of the 2 and said "Man you guys make me laugh!". What a great friend!

But then they heard the quake of an army of many and Ed knew the horror that they were up against...

Sarah, Eds tempermental sister, burst into the room. She shouted with the force of a hurricane "WHERE'S MY DOLL! YOU MUST HAVE TAKEN HER!"

She soon ravaged the room and then focused her rage on the Eds and she started clawing at them.

Although Eddy pleaded that they did not take her, Sarah screamed "LIAR,LIAR!" before they both fell down in a tired heap.

"Ed," Eddy said while being grasped by Ed. "As much as I like the stinky smell of your pits...COULD YOU LET GO OF ME NOW!"

"Acually," Double D said as he stared at Sarah with his heart reaching out to her. "Someone also took my stuff."

"Really" said a now calm Sarah.

After they both regained sanity, Eddy pointed out "Don't you all see whats going on? It's epidemical! Double D's magnifying glass? Sarah's doll?"

After he kicked Sarah out of the way, he continued on. "Someone or something is touching everyones stuff. We have to spread the word that a, uh, serial toucher is on the loose.

"How are we going to do that?" Ed said, now serious.

"HEY!" Eddy said as his 3 hairs became 3 dollar bills. "I know just what to do!" he then laughed a short laugh...


	4. Beware the Toucher!

Chapter 4

Beware the Toucher!

The Eds were soon spreading the word on the sidwalk.

"Attention please! Beware the Toucher! Serial Toucher on the loose!" said Eddy who had a megaphone. "Hide your stuff, Hide your vaulubles! Serial toucher on the loose!"

Rolf, Jimmy, Nazz, Kevin and Sarah were hearing. "That toucher took my doll!" said Sarah. Everyone gasped. "It's true. What will he do next?" said Jimmy.

Eddy told all them to quiet down and he said "We got it all under control!"

Just then, Kevin said "Well what can you dorks do about it?". Everyone wanted to know.

"Listen up!" Eddy shouted while getting spit in Kevins face. " We 'dorks' are gonna solve this mystery!"

After Kevin got the Megaphone out of his face, he said "HAH! I'd like to see that!". "Me too!" said Sarah. Everyone agreed.

Soon the Eds were planning somewhere between a few fences.

While Eddy was thinking, Double D said "What do you propose we do now?"

"Okay boys!" Eddy declared. "Here is the plan."

"Ed, stop moving!" said Double D as Ed laughed from being tickled by the touch of a sign that said in red writing, "DO NOT TOUCH!"

"The toucher can't resist this!" Eddy sneered.

The sign also had a cord that could go off when Ed was touched. The others hid behind a bush.

"Otacon, THEY'RE STEALING MY ACT!" said a muffled voice from a nearby Cardboard box.

"Snake, you have alot of fans. Get used to it!" said anther voice from there.

As the Eds waited, Ed came to a halt and stopped giggiling. Then Johnny 2x4 came by with plank...


	5. But under the ground

Chapter 5

**But under the ground... **

Before Johnny 2x4 could come, Kevin sped by on his bike and groaned "Dork." to Ed. "Dork?" questioned Ed."Shut!" Eddy snapped.

Johnny 2x4 came along and said "Hey Ed, Watcha doin?" Ed said nothing. "Gee, like your haricut." said Johnny 2x4.

"Whats that Plank?" Johnny 2x4 asked to Plank, his right hand piece of wood. "You want to feel too? O.K!" Johnny 2x4 soon rubbed Plank on Ed.

Eddy noticed and said "Eds getting touched! Pull, Double D!"

When the cord was pulled, the alarm was sounded! "Aha! I presume?" said Eddy when he and Double D got out of the bush.

"Whoa! You guys are weird!" said a shocked Johnny 2x4.

The chase after him was on! Ed soon catched up and the chase seemed endless.

While passing a bunch of "Wanted: The Toucher" signs, Eddy said "We're losing him!". Suddenly the ground started to shake when they ran into a construction site.

Johnny stopped and then, in-front of the terrifyed 4, a gigantic subterranian worm like monster burst from the earth as if it was a creature bursting from Hell.

It soon was in front of the kids and it lashed toothed, eyeless, horned tentalcles from it's mouth to grab the kids.

"A Graboid!" Double D explained. "It's a creature from the Pre-Cambrian period. Isn't it dead by now?"

"Who cares? Get it out of here!" Eddy said.

Johnny 2x4 soon ran for safety, but the Graboid followed him through the ground. The Eds soon followed.

Soon Johnny 2x4 found himself trapped. The Eds hid behind a streetlamp(although Ed had a hard time hiding behind it).

"Plank," Johnny said. "Go. SAVE YOURSELF!" He soon threw plank into the air, but he landed back in Johnny's arms.

Just before the monster could close in, it started to rain. The vibrations from the raindrops caused the creature to run off, confused.

Johnny's relief was shortlived when the Eds took him and his friend away.


	6. Conffesions of a toucher

Chapter 6

**Confessions of a toucher **

Johnny soon found himself and Plank tied to a chair with cables taped on them in a dimley lit room.

"Hey Johnny, nice haircut." said Ed evily as he held a flashlight at Johnny. "Double D's got a suprise for you...a lie ditector!'

Double D was already making the "Lie ditector" ready(although it looked like a toaster). "Ready!" said Double D.

"Watch it and see, Johnny." said Ed.

"Yeah Johnny, he he." said Eddy who was wearing Sunglasses. "You woudn't lie to your pal, would you?". Then a part of the sunglasses broke as he put them away.

"Okay Ed. Light." Ed threw the flashlight at Eddy and for a second, the room was dark.

"Alright Johnny. Enough fooling around." Eddy said in front of Johnny. "So tell us where everyones stuff is, hmm."

"I don't know what your talking about." Johnny objected. "I Didn't do anything!"

"Whats the word Double D?" Eddy asked. Double D sniffed the toaster. "Inconclusive Eddy."

Eddy looked like he was going to explode.

"Well if you won't talk, mabye your friend will." said Eddy.

"You must be the brains, huh?" Eddy said to a silent Plank. "Where's the stuff Plankey? Fess up!" shouted Eddy. Plank said nothing. Inside Planks dormant soul, Plank said "Well why don't you make me. OR DO YOU JUST TALK?"

"Hmm, silent huh?" said Eddy. Eddy soon slapped Plank but then screamed in agony. "AUGHHH! SPLINTERS!"

Johnny look horrified. "Leave Plank alone Eddy!" he said worried.

Suddenly, the toaster beeped. Soon Double D looked at the moniter. The moniter said "FALSE". "As you can see, the board is lying." said Double D.

"Well Plankey, it's time we try other methods." said Eddy who now had a squirt gun above Plank and in the sight of a terrified Johnny.

"This will make you swell up good!" said eddy as small water droplets dropped on top of Plank.

Johnny soon looked like he was in desperate need of an outhouse.

After a few grevious moments, he gave in. "Okay, OKAY! I took everyones stuff! Now let me go! I GOTTA GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

"You Heard him boys." said Eddy. "Case Closed."


	7. MrResetti?

Chapter 7

**? **

Johnny and Plank soon found themselves in a tire, bouncing everywhere as punishment.

The Eds were celebrating all the quaters they got and Eddy said "So boys! Whats big, round, cost a 25 cents?"

"Jawbreakers!" said the other 2.

Eddy soon said "Now away we go!" but he was interrupted by standing Sarah and Jimmy. "Well," said sarah. "Wheres my-MY DOLL!" she shouted as she saw a dolls head sticking out of the ground.

She pulled the doll out. Then some small stranger popped out of the ground. "Hey, whats the big idea!" it said in a sour voice.

It didn't look like a man due to it's size and mole like features but it had a pickaxe and it wore clothes that a miner would wear.

Everyone was shocked. This guy was the toucher! A mole has been doing this!

"So YOUR the toucher? Hah!" laughed Eddy, looking at it's meek size.

"Don't make me send El Blanca AGAIN on you!" screamed the creature.

"You mean the Graboid?" asked Double D.

"Of course you idiot! Oh, and my names " said the stranger.

"Why did they name you that?" asked Ed.

"Because my message is NO RESSETING YOUR GAME! Got it!" said .

"Why did you steal Sarah's doll" asked Jimmy.

"Questions, questions, your worse than Guliver. I get bored. So I stole those 2 things. Plus, I sent El Blanca on you to stop you from getting me. For now, I must depart." and the mole burrowed away into the ground.

"Jerk!" said Sarah. "At least we have our stuff back."

"For sure!" said Eddy. "Now to the Candystore!".


	8. Endings and Sundown

Chapter 8

**Endings and Sundown**

What happened to Johnny? Well Sarah and Jimmy had him and Plank next to them.

"That Ressetti thinks he's so smart!" said Sarah. "We now you didn't do it Johnny."

"Can't...move" said a now tired Johnny.

When they got Johnny and Plank out, they put a nearby into a small tire.

"Now lets not get violent heh heh- oh forget it." said a now terrified Resetti.

"Hang tight!" said Sarah. "This won't hurt a bit." And at that she pushed the tire down a steep hill.

Meanwhile the Eds were snacking on Jawbreakers.

"So good." said Eddy.

"Should we feel guilty about Johnny's ordeal we put on him?" asked Double D.

"Nah, because you know what they say: a little childhood trauma builds character." said Eddy.

Suddenly, 's tire hit the Eds, knocking the jawbreakers out of their mouths.

Soon they chased their jawbreakers into the sunset.

THE END


End file.
